Recon Sniper Rifle
* * |type = Sniper|grade = |released = 15.5.0|efficiency/_damage = 31|fire_rate = 91|capacity = 25 (max 750)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-13.5.0)|accuracy = |cost = 325 |level_required = 32}} The Recon Sniper Rifle is the Sniper weapon by MatthewGo707. Appearance It is a futuristic sniper rifle with the solid stock, long barrel and the futuristic scope with an additional iron sights that serves no purposes for the moment. Strategy Tips *This Sniper has one of the fastest firing rates for a sniper. Keep your sights on the enemy, and with five shots they will be melted. *It also has a 25 capacity, which means you don't have to reload as much. Use this to your advantage. *It never sacrifices accuracy even when holding the fire button. Use this to your advantage. *Aim for the head to get the most out of this gun. *Since it has armor bonus, use this to add free armor. *It has a 10X scope, which is ideal for sniper weapons. *If your opponent jumps a lot, you can use a slow down the target weapon to land your shots easily. *Pair this with max Sniper DPS booster setup. *This weapon has a very quick reloading time, meaning you can quickly reload on the go. **It can reload even faster if equipping Cowboy Hat and max level Sniper Cape. *As the scope heavily decreases your field of view, occasionally unscope and look at your surroundings to look for any potential attackers. Counters *It is not a one-shot weapon and does not have OP effects like wall break or area damage, so use this to your advantage. *You can try to out-snipe these users with an even better sniper. Things such as the Future Sniper Rifle, or the Last Hope should work (It doesn't have to be these weapons, it could be any weapon you feel comfortable with). *Get close with a powerful weapon, however, if you approach head-on, experienced users can kill you whilst excluding the scope. Ambush the user or attack from behind for the best results. *A semi-effective counter to this weapon is using weapons or gadgets with the Slowing Targets down attribute. However, be aware that skilled users would know how to counter this strategy. *Rush the user using a deadly close quarters weapon such as Frozen Dragon or Gas Launcher. However, do not rush them head-on, as experienced players can kill you without using the scope. *Using explosive weapons will make the enemy fall from his/her sniping area or disorient him/her. It could also kill him or her. *Experienced users can easily no-scope with this weapon, so strafing is recommended. *Use a shotgun, submachine-gun or assault rifle to take him or her out from close range. This weapon is not as effective at close range, especially when the opponent has high movement speed. Be aware of highly skilled players, as they still can kill you regardless of range. Firing Sound *Neutralizer's Theme *Futuristic-themed Trivia *It looks vaguely similar to the IMI Galatz Sniper Rifle, the derivative of the Galil ARM. *Unlike its lookalike counterpart, it is semi-automatic, as it is in real life. *It seems to be the futuristic successor of the Panther's Revenge. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Single shots Category:Scoped Category:Armor Bonus Category:Themed Category:Remixed Category:Event Set